Chaos at the Halloween Party
by pinkprincess888
Summary: Percy and the other demigods are at Hogwarts to help in the war against Voldemort. But Percy just can't understand why a certain emerald-eyed boy is avoiding him so much. Will he finally find out the truth when they are paired up together for the little competition during the party? Warning:- Contains slash between two cute boys!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

**NOTE: - Well, this was originally supposed to be just a Halloween one-shot but unfortunately I couldn't fit the whole story in a single chapter, so I guess; now it'll have a couple of chapters more. But I am going to complete this story before continuing with my other stories. Don't worry though, I'll be posting up the chapters of my other stories soon enough, ^_^.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V:-

Percy Jackson was sitting in Dumbledore's office, along with his friends Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Frank. The demigods had been sent to Hogwarts by Chiron to help his best friend Albus Dumbledore in a war against some dark wizard named Voldemort, and if that wasn't enough, they were also supposed to help the students of Hogwarts, who were in danger because of this war.

To be honest, Percy didn't mind this quest at all. It was _way better_ than going about killing insane immortal monsters in his opinion. He and the other demigods had immediately become great friends with most of the Hogwarts students in their year, especially the Gryffindors. However, there was a certain person in the Gryffindor house who seemed to have a problem with them, or to be precise, he had a problem _only_ with Percy. He really couldn't understand what was wrong with the said person, and he often wondered as to why he always avoided and ignored Percy. His behavior used to leave Percy feeling all hurt, angered and confused.

As Percy was lost in these thoughts, a loud _crack_ echoed in the office and Dumbledore appeared, clutching the tail of Fawkes, his phoenix.

"I thought it wasn't possible to apparate or disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked him, immediately reciting the stuff told to her by her newest best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Oh well, Fawkes is a totally different case," Dumbledore replied airily, "I hope you all didn't had to wait for a long time, right?"

Well, the truth was, Percy and co. had been waiting for almost an hour in the office, but by now they had learned to just ignore the many eccentricities of one Albus Dumbledore.

"No, Professor Dumbledore, we really didn't have to wait a lot," Hazel replied in a very polite voice.

"But why have we all been called over here?" Nico asked him.

However, before Dumbledore could answer, the door of his office burst open and in stepped a group of Hogwarts students.

Standing at the front of the group was Hermione Granger who beamed brightly at Annabeth. Percy couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes as he saw Annabeth nod back at her with a smile. 'These two just have to be related in some way! After all, they are so similar!' he thought to himself.

Standing behind her were Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and, Percy's heart did a double-take as Percy saw him, Harry Potter. The emerald eyed boy was standing at the end of the group and was trying to peer inside to get a better look at things. He was smiling at the group of demigods that is until his eyes met Percy's.

For a second, Percy almost felt that Harry had blushed upon seeing him, but the next moment it was replaced by an angry glare and Harry turned to look away from him.

"Ah! Harry! Good that you and your friends came over here. I had wanted to discuss something important with all of you," Dumbledore said cheerfully and casually waved his wand, making extra seats appear for all of them.

Percy continued to stare at Harry as the other boy sat down, wondering what was wrong with him. It had been like this ever since the demigods had arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was actually quite nice and polite towards the other demigods, but while interacting with Percy he behaved like a totally different person. Some people felt that Harry might be jealous of him or something, but Percy knew that theory was totally ridiculous.

Also, there was the fact that even Percy felt a little strange whenever he looked at Harry. He couldn't describe it in words, but he always had this really stupid feeling upon seeing that boy. Percy was brought out from his thoughts, as Albus Dumbledore started speaking,

"So, I think you all must be already aware of the fact that this year Hogwarts has decided to keep a special party for Halloween."

"No! We didn't know that!" Ron shouted, looking excited at the prospect of a Halloween party.

"Wow! So they throw parties over here too!" Leo whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What sort of a party is it going to be professor?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh, it will be like the usual Halloween parties Miss Weasley, complete with a fancy dress ball. It is open for all students from fifth year and above, so I think, you all would be able to attend it," Dumbledore replied.

Everyone looked quite happy and excited after hearing this, everyone except Harry. Percy didn't understand as to why the mention of Halloween had such an effect on the boy.

"Is it necessary to attend it?" Harry asked sounding quite glum.

"I am afraid that you will have to attend it Harry that is if you want to help your house in getting more points. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have arranged a set of inter-house games for the party. All the students are supposed to divide themselves in teams of two and the winning team will be rewarded with two hundred points for their houses and the permission to use the prefects' bathroom for the whole year."

"That's not much for us considering that we are already prefects," Ron said, pointing towards himself and Hermione.

"But two hundred points! Just think about that!" Neville whispered excitedly, "I wouldn't have to worry even if Snape continues to take points from me for the whole year."

"This certainly sounds interesting," Frank agreed.

"Professor, surely you wouldn't have called all of us over here just to give us a party invitation?" Percy asked him, feeling quite curious about the true intentions of the headmaster.

"Ah! No, you are right Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore said, "I decided to inform you all in advance about this party, because I myself want to decide who should team up with whom from you all, for the games during the party."

"But why'd you want to decide that?" Percy asked, now feeling even more confused.

"Because I am a meddling old coot who loves to interfere in the decisions taken by students," Dumbledore answered with a wink.

"As if we didn't know that one already," Ron muttered.

"Can you please provide us with a more logical reason?" Nico asked, sounding quite irritated.

"Alright, if you say so Mr. Di Angelo," Dumbledore replied, "The real reason for me wanting to decide your teams is that, this will help you work better with your partner, and will improve the unity in our little group of wizards and demigods."

Dumbledore's tone became a little graver as he added, "The second wizarding war has begin already. And if we really want to defeat Lord Voldemort, then we all must be united from within. I want to see you all working together as friends who understand and care about each other, and not just mere accomplices, who have been bunched up together for defeating an enemy."

"We all have already become great friends Professor," Hermione said earnestly, "But if you really want, then we are ready with whatever teams you come up with."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling at her and continuing, "So, let's see, I think that you should team up with Miss Chase for the party."

Hermione beamed upon hearing Dumbledore's suggestion. She shot a look at Annabeth, who was also looking extremely happy.

"That would be awesome Professor!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled at both of them before continuing, "And I think Mr. Zhang can team up with Miss Weasley, and Miss Levesque can team up with Mr. Weasley."

Ron and Hazel nodded at each other, both looking a little apprehensive as they didn't know each other that well. Frank and Ginny also smiled at each other a little awkwardly.

Continuing with his little pairings, Dumbledore added, "Mr. Valdez can team up with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood can team up with Mr. Di Angelo."

Leo gave thumbs up to Neville, who seemed quite nervous about being paired up with Leo. Nico looked a little confusedly towards Luna, who smiled back in her usual dreamy way.

Suddenly Percy saw Harry staring at him once again, this time with a horrified expression on his face. Percy couldn't understand what was wrong, that is until he realized that he and Harry were the only ones left without a team mate.

Percy realized what Dumbledore was going to say, just as the old man opened his mouth to speak again,

"And I think Harry, you should team up with Percy for the games," Dumbledore finished in a calm tone.

A stunned silence followed his words. Everyone in the room had shocked expressions on their faces, as they all were aware of the fact that Harry and Percy had some sort of 'problem' with each other.

"What?! No way!" Harry yelled.

Percy's anger increased further on seeing Harry's reaction, so he too shouted, "Yeah, I don't want to get paired up with _him_!"

"And that is exactly why I want you two to get together," Dumbledore answered, "I want the wizards and demigods to have a unity between themselves, but the two of you are not making things easier, at least from what your friends have been telling me."

Harry glared a little at his friends before responding to Dumbledore, "You can't force us to work together!" he exclaimed.

"I am afraid that you don't have an option over there Harry. Besides, there's the fact that you and Percy are two extremely powerful heroes, the sort of which are necessary for our side to win the war. That's the reason why I want both of you to put your differences aside and work together as a team."

"But…" Percy started.

"No Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore interrupted him before he could speak, "I have already made up my mind and I am not going to change my decision." He continued, "Now you all may go back to your respective common rooms. Oh, and don't forget to make your preparations for the upcoming party."

Ten minutes later found the group of demigods and wizards walking briskly towards their common rooms as it was quite late and they didn't wanted to take the risk of running into Filch or Mrs. Norris.

Percy was still fuming with anger. He just couldn't understand as to why he had been paired up with the one person in the castle who loved avoiding him like plague. He turned around to see Harry muttering something to Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione was speaking in a soothing tone, "The two of you would get along fine. You just need to understand each other a little better."

"Bu-but I can't stand him! You don't understand Hermione, this is quite complicated and…" Harry cut off as he saw Percy staring at him, and hastily sped up in the direction of the Gryffindor tower

Percy was left staring stock still after the boy, feeling so angry that he was sure he was going to cause a serious flood in the Hogwarts bathrooms. Percy didn't know why but he didn't liked the idea of being ignored by Harry Potter. For some unknown reason he wanted the other boy to notice him, talk to him, smile at him in the same brilliant manner as he smiled at his friends, allow Percy to hold his hand and stare deeply in his eyes just before they kissed,… okay, perhaps he was being really weird now. Percy couldn't even understand why such stupid thoughts were getting filled up in his head. Maybe Aphrodite was messing up with his brain or something?  
Percy was snapped out from these thoughts, as he heard Nico saying goodnight to all of them and heading towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was situated.

Moments later Annabeth said goodnight to the group, especially to Hermione ('These two seem to have become the latest BFFs of Hogwarts', Percy thought to himself) and hurried towards the Ravenclaw tower along with Luna.

A short while later, Hazel separated from the group and went towards the basement where the Hufflepuf common room was situated.

"So guys, looks like it's gonna be, a busy day tomorrow, isn't it?" Leo asked them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked him, "Tomorrow's holiday right? And we haven't got much homework to do either."

"He is talking about the party and the games Ron," Hermione spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean we'll have to get our costumes and all. Plus everyone will have to practice a bit with their partners, isn't it?" Leo said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Percy muttered, not really feeling enthusiastic about practising with his 'partner'.

Hermione was smiling at him with some sort of a knowing look on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"Boys," she said, rolling her eyes, "The two of you are totally impossible!"

They soon reached the Gryffindor tower, and in the next few minutes Percy had crossed the length of the common room, hurried towards the boys' dormitory and almost jumped into his four-poster bed.

He could hear the other boys entering now, chatting a little and laughing at whatever new jokes Leo was making.

Percy however pulled the curtains of his four-poster bed tightly shut and just pretended to sleep. He really didn't want to be bothered by all of them right now. Tomorrow was going to be quite a difficult day for him, and he needed all the rest that he could get for that.

* * *

**A.N:- Well, Hermione and Annabeth might sound a little OOC in this story. Also, just to make it clear, there **_**isn't**_** any Harry bashing in this story (How could there be? He is like my most favorite character from the HP series! Just like Percy is from the PJ series.), the reason for his behavior would be explained in the later chapters. Although, I think that if you are smart enough you might have already guessed why he's being rude towards Percy! :P**

**I wrote this because I wanted to write a Percy/Harry Halloween story for such a long time… *sighs dramatically*, anyways, hope you liked this chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V:-

Harry Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and_ trying_ to eat his breakfast. Apparently the news about the Halloween party and the competition which was going to be held during it, had got spread in the entire school, because almost each and every student was looking extremely excited, and there were all sorts of discussions going on from what to were for the Halloween ball to who should team up with whom for the competition.

Harry had been asked by a lot of students of course, but unfortunately he and his friends had to turn down everyone's offers because their teams were already decided by Dumbledore.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, putting eggs and sausages on his plate.

"She's at the Ravenclaw table," Ginny pointed out, "I think she's discussing strategies for today's competition along with Annabeth."

Sure enough, Harry saw Annabeth and Hermione sitting with a large pile of books in front of them, and discussing something quite animatedly.

"You know what," Leo said, while looking at those two, "I really think they shouldn't win this completion."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, if they win, the two hundred points will get divided between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses, meaning we'll only get a hundred points," Leo explained.

"But a lot of people are pairing up with students from other houses," Ron said, "I mean, even I am paired with Hazel who's in Hufflepuff house, and, er, is she really your _girlfriend_?" he asked staring at Frank.

Frank turned a bright shade of magenta as he replied, "Um, yeah, but unfortunately Dumbledore didn't paired us up together. But I and Ginny will try our best to win the competition."

"We sure will Frank," Ginny replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um, Ginny, I hope you _do_ remember that he already has a girlfriend," Ron said in an almost warning tone.

"Of course I remember that Ron, I have a boyfriend too in case you have forgotten that," Ginny answered back, sounding a little angry.

Ron looked like he was going to explode at the mention of Dean, but just then a familiar voice spoke, "Hey everyone, sorry I guess I got up late."

Harry forced himself not to look at the source of that sound. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but every time he looked at Percy he felt really strange. He didn't knew whether it had anything to do with his amazing sea-green eyes or his dark hair which was always swept to one side or the fact that Percy could achieve the amazing feat of looking too cute and too hot at the same time.

Harry didn't even know why such thoughts were cropping up his mind. Sometimes he wondered whether someone had slipped him up a love potion or something. Either way he knew that the best way to get a control over his feelings would be by avoiding Percy as much as possible. And that's precisely what he was trying to do now.

"No problem Percy, its holiday today after all," Ron said, "So what will you be dressing up as for the Halloween?"

"Oh, I don't know," Percy replied, "Annabeth has decided some sort of costume for me though."

"I am going to dress up as a spider you know, just to overcome my greatest fear," Ron told everyone.

Harry really didn't wanted to imagine Ron in a spider costume.

Just then Percy spoke unexpectedly, "You know that Draco guy from Slytherin house, he was asking me to accompany him to the party and when I said 'no' he asked Nico."

"I think he's going with Blaise Zabini now," Ginny replied, "Well everyone knows that Draco's gay and wants some really hot guy as his boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, he isn't that bad though. I might have thought of going with him if Dumbledore wouldn't have paired us up already," Percy replied.

A wave of anger and jealousy swept across Harry, upon hearing that. He couldn't understand how Percy could even think of going out with that blond ferret!

"Well if you like that ferret so much then maybe you should just go with him, and I can tell Dumbledore that I have more important business to do instead of wasting my time with a stupid sea-weed brain," Harry said angrily.

The moment he looked in Percy's eyes he regretted what he'd said. Percy was looking quite hurt and maybe a little confused at his sudden outburst.

"What is your problem?" he asked Harry, sounding really annoyed, "It's not as if you wanted to be teamed up with me in the first place, so why are you getting all mad now?"

"Maybe Harry is jealous because he thinks that you like Draco too," Leo suggested to Percy.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, "That's just nonsense! Why would I get jealous of that?"

"Um, you know what mate," Ron muttered, "Some people think that you might be having a crush on Malfoy. I mean you have been practically stalking him ever since the school started."

Harry just couldn't believe this. He was really surrounded by a bunch of idiots.

"Ron," he said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, "The only reason I follow Malfoy is because I suspect him of being a death-eater."

Ron was still not looking quite convinced.

Finally Harry just gave up explaining them, and said, "Forget about it, I am just going to the common room."

He could hear Neville and Ginny calling after him, but he really didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now. He was now definitely sure that this was going to be a horrible day. Firstly, he was supposed to participate in some stupid competition along with a boy whom he just couldn't drive out of his mind. Secondly, the said boy seemed to have a crush on Harry's biggest rival in the school. And thirdly, people were suspecting Harry of having a crush on Malfoy. Yeah, it was gonna be a totally horrible day.

Harry spend the whole morning sulking in the common room. He wasn't feeling like joining his friends for the lunch either so he asked Dobby to bring him a sandwich in his dormitory itself.

He was just going to eat it, when Hermione came into the room, fixing him with a stare that told him that he was going to get some sort of a lecture.

"Really Harry, did you forget that we are all supposed to participate in the competition today? Almost everyone else is busy revising and you are just wasting away your time!" she said exasperatedly.

"I really don't feel like going to the party tonight Hermione," Harry replied.

"You can't do that Harry! Dumbledore has got really high expectations from you and Percy. You can't just let him down like that!" Hermione said looking shocked.

"Alright, alright, I'll go to party, okay?" Harry said, just to stop her giving him another lecture, "And I'll just go to the library to study a bit for the competition."

Hearing that Harry was going to her favorite place in the school, namely library, calmed her down a bit, and she said, "Fine, but don't forget to come back to the common room a couple of hours before the party. I've got to get you and Ron fitted into your costumes."

Harry had totally forgotten about the costume part.

"You have already brought my costume?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and replied, "There wasn't any time to ask you about it, so I just decided to choose something for you on my own."

"And what is it?" Harry asked, feeling seriously worried now.

"You will see," Hermione replied in a mysterious tone and left the dormitory.

A few minutes later, Harry found himself in the library, trying to make his way through a large crowd of students, all of whom looked like they wanted to cram up as much as possible into their brains before the competition.

Harry somehow managed to find his way up to the 'Defense against the Dark Arts' section and just picked up a few books, not even bothering to check their titles. He scanned the packed library to see if there was any unoccupied table left.

His eyes found a little table by the window, whose only occupant was lost beneath a huge pile of books.

Harry quickly went over and sat on the chair besides the other person, and placed his books on the table.

The other person seemed to hear the noise and looked up from a large volume on potions, it was Percy.

'Great,' Harry thought, 'Why'd he always have to end up with this boy?' he wondered.

"Hi," Percy said, smiling towards him. Apparently he had forgotten about their little row in the morning.

Harry just nodded at him and quickly snatched a book and tried to concentrate upon reading it, but Percy's brilliant smile just kept flashing in his mind again and again. Wasn't there any way to just obliviate that boy from his mind?

"Um, why are you reading that book?" Percy asked, sounding a little nervous.

Harry looked at him confusedly, and then glanced towards the title of the book; it read 'How to capture beautiful sea-angels?'

Harry immediately kept that book away and replied, "Oh, well, I wasn't exactly reading it, you know. I was just pretending to read something so that Hermione doesn't get mad at me again."

"Yeah, me too," Percy replied, "I was also just pretending to read, so that Annabeth doesn't get mad, besides I don't even like reading that much."

An awkward silence fell between them after that. Harry, finally feeling that maybe he should be a little civil towards Percy if they were going to be spending the entire evening together, decided to ask him, "So, what costume are you going to wear for the party?"

"I don't know," Percy answered, "Annabeth hasn't told me yet."

"Are you and Annabeth going out?" Harry blurted out that question before he could stop himself. He was really angry with himself! Why did he have to ask such a question to Percy again?

Percy looked a little surprised by the question, but nevertheless answered, "No, we are just good friends. And in case you are wondering, I don't have a crush on Draco, so you can ask him out if you want. I had noticed that you were staring at him in the potions classroom the other day."

Harry couldn't help noticing that Percy sounded a little jealous when he said that.

"I don't like Draco Malfoy," Harry said, feeling a little tired of explaining this to people all the time, "I only stare at him and follow him because I have this suspicion that he might be a death-eater."

Percy looked like he still didn't believed Harry, and was staring at him in a really weird manner.

"Fine, if you say so," he said at last.

They just sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon, with Harry occasionally glancing at Percy. He really couldn't help himself from admiring Percy's handsome features, especially when they were sitting so close. Percy looked real cute, when he just idly turned the pages of the books and looked around as if he was scared about Annabeth finding out that he wasn't studying.

Harry had never felt this way about anyone else before, and he was constantly praying to Merlin to make this stupid feeling go away.

"It's almost six," Percy said after some time, as he glanced at his watch, "I need to find Annabeth and get ready for the party."

"Yeah, I need to get ready too," Harry replied, "See ya later."

Percy gave him another one of his stunning smiles as he said, "Yeah, see you later, Harry."

Harry hurried over to the Gryffindor common room, to find Ron and Hermione already waiting for him. Ron was dressed up in some really ugly costume that made him look like an acromantula with freckles.

"This costume is so stupid Ron," Hermione was telling him, looking really disapproving; "I hope Annabeth doesn't get mad upon seeing this. She hates spiders and I don't want her to get upset."

"I hate spiders too," Ron mumbled.

Hermione just shrugged and dragged Harry towards the dormitory. Ron mouthed a 'good luck', something which Harry knew he was really going to need a lot off.

Hermione made Harry wear a dark colored suit. Harry stared at the suit for full five minutes before wearing it, but he still couldn't tell what sort of costume it was.

After that she made him stand still and waved her wand muttering some really complicated spells under her breath. Harry just couldn't understand what was going on, until she finally lowered her wand and handed him a mirror.

Harry gaped as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was looking extremely pale, as if he'd been dead for ages. There were dark shadows under his eyes, which were making his eyes shine like bright emeralds. Even his hair was looking shinier and much less messier than usual.

But it wasn't until he looked at his mouth did he realized what he was dressed up as.

There were two pointy fangs peeking out from his lips at a perfect angle. He also noticed that his lips were somehow looking much brighter and fuller than usual.

"Vampire?" he asked Hermione doubtfully.

"Don't tell me you don't like this," she said.

"No it's perfect," Harry assured her, "I don't think I've ever looked so… hot," he said, hoping that was the right word to describe his current looks.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he left the dorm.

Harry saw that the common room was almost empty, as most of the students had already gotten ready and were currently in the great hall.

"You are looking freaking good mate!" Ron commented upon seeing Harry.

"Do you think we should wait for Hermione?" he asked Ron.

"Nah, she said her costume is a little surprise and we are suppose to meet her in the great hall directly, that is if we manage to recognize her in her 'special costume'."

"She's that confident that we won't recognize her?" Harry asked, feeling a little surprised.

Ron just shrugged it off and the two of them made their way towards the great hall. Harry was just waiting in the entrance hall along with Ron for their demigod friends, just when Ron gave another gasp of surprise.

"Is that Percy?!" he exclaimed loudly.

Harry followed Ron's stare and his heart almost stopped still for a few seconds as he stared at the person in front of him.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hey everyone! Happy Halloween and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too! So what do you think Percy would have dressed up as? And what are your guesses for the costumes of all the other characters?**

**And PLEASE REVIEW; I really love reviews a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V: -

Percy Jackson was standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts feeling extremely uncomfortable. The pirate costume, which Annabeth had forced him to wear, was making him feel really awkward.

According to him, the pirate shirt and the tight black pants didn't matched at all, and he felt that Annabeth's choice for his costume was totally ridiculous. The heavy black boots and stupid eye patch over his left eye weren't helping either. He was also made to wear a silly pirate hat, with the picture of a skull and bones on it, plus Annabeth had asked him to carry riptide (in the sword form) with himself, just to give a realistic feel to his get-up. Finally, to make matters worse, she had applied a load of make-up on his face, which made him feel as though he had somehow transformed into a child of Aphrodite or something.

He was totally sure that he must be looking like an idiot in the silly outfit but apparently Annabeth felt otherwise.

"Don't worry Percy, you will do fine. After all, being a pirate is in your blood," Annabeth said encouragingly.

Percy wished she hadn't mentioned about his half-brother Chrysaor, particularly at such a time.

"Annabeth," he whispered, "This costume is downright embarrassing!"

"Oh, stop it Percy, you are looking awesome! Wait till the others see you in this, especially your teammate," Annabeth replied, winking at him slightly, as her eyes scanned the hall, trying to locate their friends amongst the groups of students passing by.

"What do you mean by that?"Percy asked Annabeth, who had dressed up as an angel and was looking really pretty. Her soft blond hair was matching perfectly with the silver gown that she was wearing. The silver wings attached to her gown added to the beauty of the outfit. And he didn't know whether she had used some spell for it or something but she was radiating a faint silver glow which made her look even prettier.

"I am the 'wise girl' for a reason Percy. I just happen to know what's going on between you and Harry," she replied with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Percy began, but stopped abruptly as the door behind them opened and a group of Slytherins stepped out. Percy immediately recognized Nico in the group and waved at him to join them over.

Nico, who was dressed up like a phantom, quickly made his way over to them.

"You are looking great Percy!" he exclaimed.

But just then, a certain Slytherin spoke from behind them, "Of course he'll look great. Percy is the most amazing boy in the school, everyone knows that," Draco Malfoy said, eyeing Percy interestedly.

"Oh, er , hi Malfoy," Percy replied unenthusiastically. He really didn't wanted to talk to the blond git just now.

"Nice sword Percy," Malfoy continued, eyeing Riptide with great interest. He slowly moved closer to Percy and purred in his ear, "Oh, and by the way, you are looking really hot in those black pants."

Percy really didn't know how to respond to that. Draco Malfoy had been hitting on him ever since the start of this year.

But it seemed that Percy didn't need to take the trouble of responding to Draco, because as Draco tried to move a bit more closer to Percy, he accidently stumbled over the overtly long dark robes that he was wearing. His friend, Blaise Zabini who was dressed up as a dragon caught him just in time so that he won't fall, but Draco seemed to have become really embarrassed by the incident and went inside the great hall in a hurry without speaking another word.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico burst out laughing as soon as Malfoy and Zabini were out of sight.

"He's surely got a thing for you Percy," Nico said.

"Just stop it already," Percy said, warily. He was tired of Malfoy's continuous attempts to grab his attention, "What was that weird costume he was wearing anyways?"

"A dementor I think," Nico replied, "Apparently they are the darkest magical creatures in the wizarding world or something."

Just then he turned around and saw that Neville, Ginny and Luna had arrived in the entrance hall, followed by Hazel and Frank.

Neville was wearing the costume of an evil clown, but the problem was that he was looking more comical rather than intimidating. He smiled at all of them nervously, and went to search for his teammate Leo, who Percy realized had strangely disappeared a few hours ago.

Ginny was dressed up like a banshee; she greeted them all in a hurry, and immediately ran inside the hall to meet her boyfriend Dean.

Frank was dressed up like a werewolf. Percy wondered why Frank had even gone through the trouble of wearing a costume, when he could have just as easily transformed into some scary animal.

Hazel was dressed up like a fury from the underworld.

"You are totally looking like my ex-math teacher," Percy told her.

Hazel smiled at him, looking unsure of whether it was a compliment or not. Soon she and Frank went inside too.

Then he looked at Luna, who was dressed up like a really strange animal with a crumpled up horn on her head.

"Um, what's that?" Percy asked her.

"Oh, it's the costume of a crumpled horn snorkack. Those are very rare to find, but me and my father are definitely going to find one in the end," she replied, sounding quite confident.

Percy didn't knew what he was supposed to say in return to that, because a lot of people had told him that Luna believed in some really strange things, so he merely smiled at her hoping that it would suffice. Just then Percy heard someone exclaim, "Is that Percy?!"

He found Ron staring at him. Ron was dressed up like an extremely ugly spider, but Percy couldn't concentrate much on the details of his costume, because at that precise moment, his attention was grabbed by the person standing besides Ron.

To put it simply, Harry Potter was looking extremely hot. Percy just couldn't take away his eyes from the amazing vampire costume, which was clinging tightly to Harry's body, or his lips which were looking much redder and brighter than usual, or his bright green eyes, which were shining like jewels as they were highlighted by the dark shadows underneath his eyes.

Percy couldn't help as a blush found its way onto his face, and it only deepened when he realized that Harry himself was staring at him too with a deep red blush on his face.

Just then, a certain white angel ran past him with a dagger ready in her hand.

"I won't tolerate anymore spiders!" Annabeth yelled as she tried to tear the stupid spider costume, which Ron was wearing.

"Annabeth calm down! It's just Ron!" a familiar sounding voice exclaimed.

Percy turned around to find an extremely beautiful girl making her way towards Annabeth in a hurry. The said girl was dressed up in an elegant white dress and had a set of sparkling wings attached to her costume. She soon put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, while Annabeth still looked like she wanted to do nothing more than just tear away that horrible costume with her knife.

"Yeah, Annabeth it's just Ron," Harry told her too.

Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself down, and glared at Ron who was eyeing her knife with terror in his eyes.

"Whatever made you wear that thing?" she asked him, eyeing the spider-costume with disgust.

"I, er, I was just trying to overcome my fears, ya know. But I didn't thought that you would over-react so much," Ron replied.

Harry turned to thank the pretty girl who was standing between Annabeth and Ron to make sure that she doesn't try to attack him again.

"Thanks," he said, "Er, have me met before?" he asked her as his eyes narrowed with curiosity.

Percy too realized that the girl was looking a little familiar.

"I don't think so. Have you actually met a veela before?" the girl asked them, speaking with a French accent.

"Hey! Are you one of Fleur's cousins?" Ron asked excitedly.

Annabeth, who was now shaking her head at their stupidity, burst out laughing and said, "Honestly guys! Is it that difficult for you to guess who she is?" She then turned towards the girl and said, "Let's go inside, I bet no one else would be able to guess who you are either."

Percy, Harry and Ron were left staring dumbfoundedly behind the angel and the veela, that is until Ron exclaimed, "Wait a minute! I think that was Hermione!"

"I _did_ have a feeling that she looked familiar," Harry said.

"I need to find out!" Ron exclaimed once again, as he rushed past them into the great hall, leaving Percy and Harry alone.

"So, I guess we should go inside too?" Percy asked him awkwardly, it was really quite difficult to talk to Harry especially when he was looking so amazing.

"Yeah, but what about the others though? Shouldn't we wait for them or something?" Harry asked him.

"I think most of them went inside already. The only person that I couldn't locate was Leo, but I guess he'll come eventually," Percy replied.

So he and Harry walked past the double doors and into the great hall. Percy had a sudden urge to hold Harry's hand as they walked together. 'He's just your teammate Percy, not a date or something!' he reminded himself, because his mind seemed to be functioning in a really strange manner whenever Harry was around him. And it wasn't helping either that Harry was looking breathtakingly hot at the moment.

As soon as they were inside the great hall, a sharp intake of breath escaped Percy's lips as he stared in surprise at all the decorations in the hall. The whole place glowed in an eerie kind of dark light with some Halloween themed music playing in the background. Candy-filled pumpkins, apples, black cauldrons filled with big lollipops, carrotcakes, bats, orange streamers and all sorts of Halloween related material was used for decorating the hall. The Hogwarts ghost were popping in and out of the walls and putting up some really interesting performances. Also the four house-tables had been replaced by several smaller tables which were covered with black and orange streamers and had little pictures of pumpkins and skeletons on them.

Percy noticed that the smaller tables were neatly arranged closer to the walls, while a huge stage was built in the centre of the hall. Also, Percy's heart did a back-flip upon noticing it, a huge dance floor had been created, which was currently empty but Percy knew that very soon it was going to be filled with excited and eager-to-dance couples. Not to mention, Percy was totally dreading that moment.

Percy saw Hermione and Annabeth sitting at a table. He felt surprised as Hermione pulled out a book from her little bag, and soon she and Annabeth started going through the stuff in that book. Percy realized that those two were taking this competition quite seriously and that made him feel a little guilty and worried as he and Harry hadn't prepared for the competition _at all_.

He saw that Ron and Hazel had joined the two pretty girls as well. Hazel looked like she was trying to concentrate on what Annabeth was explaining to her, but didn't really seem to understand any of it. Ron on the other hand, was busy staring at Hermione with a totally dazed look on his face.

"Let's find a table to sit," Harry said suddenly.

Percy stared around; most of the tables were already filled. He saw Ginny and Dean snogging at a table, while their teammates, Frank and Seamus respectively, were trying their best to ignore them.

Nico was sitting besides Luna at a table and it looked like he was already bored. Neville had joined them too, and was constantly glancing towards the double-doors. Percy thought he must be waiting for his teammate Leo, to show up.

"Let's sit over there!" Harry exclaimed, as he finally seemed to find an empty table in the extremely crowded hall.

Percy couldn't believe this! The person who had been ignoring him ever since he set foot in this school was now asking him to sit with him. Percy had to remind himself again and again that this was just because Harry was his teammate and it was most likely that Harry would return back to being cold and indifferent towards him once this stupid party and the even more stupid competition were over.

His little happiness at being all alone with Harry was soon over, because Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini came and sat at their table.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled at him.

"Obviously nothing to do with _you _Potter or should I call you the 'specky-vampire'?" Draco replied back in his usual sneering tone. "I had just come over here to have a chat with your amazing teammate," he said, flashing a wide grin towards Percy.

Percy noticed that Harry was looking extremely jealous, but on the other hand, he was also looking at Malfoy with full anger and hatred in his eyes. Percy really couldn't understand how Harry could act like that if he has a secret crush on Malfoy. How he wished he could be just as good at hiding his feelings for Harry.

"So Percy, would you like to dance with me when the ball begins?" Malfoy asked him.

"What, erm, sorry, but I don't dance," Percy made the first excuse that occurred to him, "I've only came over here for the competition."

"You know what Percy; it's a pity that you have been paired up with Potty for the competition. If only you would have been with me, we could have had sooo much fun together…" Malfoy trailed off with a suggestive glance in Percy's direction.

"Why don't you just hit him with a jet of water?" Harry whispered to Percy, while glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"And would you be okay if I splashed your secret crush with water?" Percy asked him back.

"For the last time, Malfoy is _not_ my secret crush, it's actually…" but Harry never got a chance to complete that sentence, because at that precise minute Dumbledore and the rest of the staff members entered the great hall.

At once a complete silence fell in the hall as all the staff members except Dumbledore, who were also dressed up in different Halloween costumes, went and sat at the staff table.

Dumbledore, who was dressed up like a traditional wizard (_Really, what a surprise_!) headed towards the stage situated at the centre of the great hall.

"Looks like the old fool is going to make a speech," Malfoy whispered.

"Welcome to the Halloween party," Dumbledore spoke, his voice magnified by magic, "I hope you all have a lot of fun tonight. But as you all are already aware, today, we have also kept a special competition, and the team winning it will be rewarded with 200 points for their house and the permission to use the prefects' bathroom for the remainder of the year."

Percy could feel his attention diverting from the speech as he already knew all of this.

"So I think you all must be quite eager to know the rules of this competition, isn't that so?" he asked the assembled students and immediately a chorus of 'yes' rang through the great hall.

Most of the students were looking quite excited, while a few others were looking a little apprehensive. Percy glanced at Harry who looked like he was about to fall asleep anytime.

"Bored?" he asked Harry.

"Totally," Harry replied back.

Dumbledore continued speaking, "So the rules of the competition are as follows. Each team will receive three clues. With the help of these clues you are supposed to deduct the location of a trophy which we have designed especially for the Halloween. The team which will find the trophy first would be the winner."

"That's easy!" Ron exclaimed, looking a little relieved.

"It's not _that easy_ Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied in a solemn voice, "Apart from the clues, you will face numerous obstacles in the form of spells, charms, magical creatures and even potions, all of which have been created by our very own talented teachers. These obstacles will stop you from reaching towards your goal, and it would be essential for you to display the necessary talent, knowledge and teamwork for winning this competition."

A complete silence fell across the hall, as all the students seem to ponder over what Dumbledore had just told them.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the look on everyone's faces and then continued, "But as we all know that none of you will exactly like to participate in a competition on empty stomachs, we are going to have the Halloween feast before we begin the competition." As he finished saying this, Dumbledore clapped his hands, and a set of menus appeared on each of the little tables.

"Enjoy yourselves," he said, and walked back towards the staff table where the rest of the teachers were already ordering stuff from the menus.

Percy stared at the menu in his hand for full five minutes wondering what he was supposed to do with it. Usually, the food was directly sent on the four house-tables by the house-elves in the kitchens, or at least, that's what Annabeth had told him.

"Oh, are you confused Percy? Lemme give you a little demo on how to use it," said Malfoy as he took his menu and went through it. He then cleared his throat and said, "Pumpkin cakes and lamb chops."

His ordered dishes immediately arrived in front of him and Malfoy smiled smugly.

After a while Percy had ordered his food too, and was gulping it down quickly, as he tried to ignore the increasing tension between Draco and Harry.

Malfoy was openly flirting with Percy and eating his food in a very seductive manner just to grab Percy's attention. But what_ did_ grab Percy's attention, was the fact that Harry was once again looking very jealous and annoyed.

Percy just shook his head and turned to see what the rest of the students were doing. He saw that most of the students and staff members were looking quite happy and cheerful and were enjoying the Halloween feast. The tension regarding the competition was temporarily forgotten, as all the students broke into a loud chatter.

Percy was just about to eat a piece of his blue pudding, when he heard a high-pitched, terror-filled shriek. His eyes shot up as he tried to locate the source of the sound. The rest of the great hall had gone silent too, and everyone was staring towards one Lavender Brown, who was screaming loudly with her finger pointed towards the doors.

Ron and Hermione's faces paled as they stared at the person standing in the doorway, Harry drew out his wand and Neville almost fell out of his chair. Draco Malfoy had gone quite pale too.

The staff members' reactions were immediate. Snape looked quite confused and bewildered, his black eyes flickering between Dumbledore and the person standing at the doorway. McGonagall looked shocked and panicked, whereas Hagrid looked like he was ready to murder the intruder. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was staring calmly at the mysterious person, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Percy couldn't understand who this strange person was. He was bald, and he seemed to have put something on his face because of which he was looking extremely pale. He either didn't have a nose, or else he had done something to hide it, and it looked like he was wearing red contact-lenses to make himself look more dangerous. He was also wearing dark robes and had done something to his height to look very tall.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all stared at the intruder, and then suddenly Percy burst out laughing as he finally realized the identity of the late-comer.

Harry was staring at him as though he had gone mad, "Percy! Why are laughing? Don't you realize who this is?" he asked Percy angrily.

"Of course I know who this is," Percy replied, "Nice costume Leo," he said to the boy standing in the doorway.

Leo looked totally surprised as he asked Percy, "How did you found out?"

"You are not that good at hiding your nose Leo," Percy replied, trying his best to stop laughing.

But before he knew it, the entire great hall had erupted into laughter. Seamus and Dean ran to clap Leo on his back.

Draco muttered something about, "Stupid Gryffindorks."

Hermione and Annabeth looked surprised that they had actually failed to guess someone's identity, because the two of them had been quite sure that they would be able to correctly identify everyone.

Lavender looked embarrassed about screaming earlier, whereas Neville was still looking extremely uncomfortable about the idea of having a teammate who has dressed up as Voldemort.

Snape and McGonagall were not at all pleased with Leo's strange sense of humor and were thinking of giving him detention for a month, but luckily Dumbledore, who was apparently quite amused by Leo's costume, decided to cancel the punishment stating that it was Halloween and so everyone had the right to dress up as whatever they wanted to.

"You know what Harry, if that evil wizard actually looks anything like this, I won't be scared in the least about facing him," Percy said with a chuckle, only to realize that Harry was once again looking very angry and staring at Leo in a disapproving manner.

"First of all I hate Halloween, and now I have to spend the entire evening seeing Leo dressed up like that evil monster," Harry growled.

"Why do you hate Halloween so much Harry?" Percy asked him softly. He really wanted to know, why the topic of Halloween always made Harry so sad and angry.

"My parents were murdered by Voldemort fifteen years ago, on this very day," Harry replied bitterly.

Percy was shocked upon hearing that. No wonder Harry didn't liked Halloween. Percy really didn't know what to say, but he knew that he_ must_ do something, as he just couldn't bear to see the pain in Harry's eyes. He gently took Harry's hand in his, and squeezed it slightly.

Harry looked at him in a slightly surprised manner. Percy gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry. We'll hunt down this Voldy dude and make him pay for what he did to you and your family. After all, that's why we all have come to Hogwarts in the first place."

Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. He continued staring at Percy with a slight blush forming on his cheeks and Percy was almost half-tempted to kiss him then and there, as he stared back in the almond-shaped green eyes of Harry. Percy knew that it was impossible for him to get drowned, but he realized that he wouldn't ever mind drowning in those brilliant pools of emerald

Harry parted his deep red lips to say something, but just then a certain blond Slytherin ruined the moment by saying, "Why are you holding Percy's hand Potter? You are just his teammate not a boyfriend or something. Besides, I think, Percy deserves someone better then you," he finished, smiling smugly at the two of them.

Percy felt as though he'd had enough of Malfoy's nonsense for the day. He really wanted to hit Malfoy with a jet of water, but instead he satisfied himself by saying, "Shut up Malfoy! It's none of your business whether Harry is my boyfriend or not. And he is way better then you of course!"

A shocked silence followed Percy's words; Malfoy looked stunned, Harry looked embarrassed and gently removed his hand from Percy's. Percy wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he had just insulted Harry's secret crush.

He really couldn't understand why Harry was so obsessed with Malfoy when the other treated him like shit. Percy knew that he would treat Harry way better than that. How he wished for Harry to crush on him instead of Malfoy.

And it was at that moment that Percy realized that his feelings for Harry were much deeper than just some sort of attraction. He wondered for a moment whether he was actually in love with Harry or something.

But before he could ponder any more on his newly discovered feelings, he realized that the entire hall had gone silent once again. He saw that Dumbledore had once again arrived on the stage and was looking much more serious now.

"Now that we are all nicely fed up with some really delicious food, I think it is time to start the competition," Dumbledore said, "I will now hand over the first clue for each team."

As soon as Dumbledore said this more than a dozen scrolls of parchment flew across the great hall, landing on the smaller tables.

Hermione and Annabeth quickly opened theirs and started going through it. Ron was staring blankly at his piece of parchment, while Hazel attempted to somehow grab it from his hand to read.

Leo and Neville were both staring in a clueless way towards whatever clue they had received. Nico and Luna were discussing something about their first clue. Frank and Ginny were apparently trying to figure out something from their clue.

Percy stared at the piece of parchment in front of him and then looked at Harry. Harry nodded slightly towards him, looking a little apprehensive.

'So this is it, the competition has finally begin', Percy thought to himself as he smoothened up the scroll and saw that there was something written on it.

* * *

**A.N.: - Hello everyone! Sorry, it really took me a long time to update. Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. **** I know that you all might get a little angry about the Malfoy bashing, but he is the only character who could have made Harry get so jealous and angry that's why I portrayed him like that. Actually I like Draco, but it was necessary for the story, hope you all understand. **

**So, which team do you think will win this strange competition?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
